When All Is Over
by KairiBloom
Summary: Sasuke/Sakura. Vampire fic. this is going to be a dark fic Sasuke is a vampire he saves Sakura it will be full of action and romance. others include Naruto/Hinata Ino/Shikamaru Neji/TenTen. Enjoy Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**When All Is Over**

**By**

**KairiBloom**

**Chapter One**

The night was young, leaves fell from the trees as a light wind blew through them, all was quiet until a scream echoed though the dark catching the attention of a young handsome stranger who sat comfortably beneath a cherry tree.

_'Run... Legs please don't give out on me' _was all Sakura could think, she had to make it back to the village before the men chasing her caught up.

"Hah!" A overweight gruffy looking man with brown hair yelled as he caught the young cherry blossom by the hair. "Thought you could get away didn't you?" he snickered, as he brought her long hair up to his nose and inhaled deeply.

"No!" Sakura moaned in pain as she tried to pull her hair out of his clutches.

"Can we take turns boss?" Another man ran up, he looked nothing like the one who had Sakura by the hair, he was skinny and bald, slurring every word he said you would think he was drunk, which in fact he wasn't.

"Maybe" the smaller man snapped "but I'm first, you can have her after I'm done" he chuckled as he ran his hands up Sakura's side cupping one of her small breasts in his hand, Sakura tried her best to wiggle free.

'W-What are you going to do?' She whimpered

Neither on of the men took notice of her question, instead the one known as 'boss' lifed her small and frail body over his shoulder and started to head to a small hut in the distance.

"Put me down!" Sakura tried to punch his back, but lack of eating all her life made her weak,

Sakura was homeless and had been most of her life her father and mother were both murdered by bandits when she was young, some of the villagers tried to take her in but Sakura always ended up going back to her parents small hut, eventually they gave up on her. The hut burned down a year ago, a fire caused by some young kids. Now she was forced to live on the streets of Kohona eating scraps or whatever else she was able to find, some would think thats a horrible life, but every day Sakura woke up with a smile on her face. _'Maybe' _she would think _'Just maybe something good will happen to me today'_

Currently things were not looking good for her, she was being hauled back to some robbers hut for only things she didn't want to know.

"I guess nothing good will ever happen to me" she sighed, ready to give up

Once they arrived at the hut Sakura was dropped to the ground, the 'boss' ordered the other man to go inside, he wanted to have Sakura outside. "Please don't do this" she begged as the man started to rip her shirt off, Sakura cried and tried to fight him off, kicking and screaming but this only seemed to make him more excited. As he grabbed her by the throat pulling the rest of her shredded dress off he started to pull his pants down exposing his penis, he positioned himself ready to thrust in Sakura closed her eyes tight, tears rolling down her dirty face, but nothing came. She reopened them, the man had disapeared, looking around thinking it was just a trap she shakily grabbed what was left of her dress attempting to cover herself up.

"Whats going on?" she skinny man yelled as he ran out of the hut "Boss where are you?" he yelled, turning to Sakura his face red with anger he pulled her dress of and punched her in the face causing some blood to drip out of her mouth "What did you do to him?" he accused

"Nothing" she cried

"Like I'm going to believe a whore like you" he yelled lost in anger, grabbing Sakura by the hair he dragged her a few feet, Sakura cried trying to free herself from him grasp "I'm going to fuck you, then I'm going to fucking tortore you" he yelled "Your going to wish you were dead!" he dropped her hair and started to pull her panties off, Sakura attmepting to kick him off

"Someone please help me!" she yelled

"What do you think your doing?" a cold voice came out of the shadows

"Whose there?" he yelled

Sakura turned over on her stomach looking for the man who belonged to the voice. Her jade colored eyes tried to search the dark, but to no avail she couldn't see anything.

"Your worse nightmare" a dark chuckle came

"Where are you?" the villan shouted Sakura could tell he was afraid but being blinded by anger at the same time was giving him an adrenalin rush

"Everywhere" the voice whispered, it sounded like it was bouncing off the trees all around them

"I'm going to kill you"

"Don't come out, just run" Sakura tried to yell to the voice

"You better listen to her, ill kill you like I'm going to do to her" The villan laughed insanely he he grabbed Sakura once again by the hair, pulling a knife out from his pocket and brought it to her neck, without hesitaiting he went to make the kill and slide it against her throat, clean and quick.

"No" Sakura shouted and closed her eyes once again, and once again nothing happened, the blade didn't come into contact with her throat. She reopened her eyes, a shadow off to the distance started to walk towards her

"W-Who are you?" Sakura studdered

"Are you hurt?" the shadow asked

"No.." Sakura shook her head and tried to cover up her naked body

As the shadow came into veiw she saw a man with eyes as dark as coal, he was wearing a black cloak and had the hood pulled over his face but she was able to see a few raven locks that fell over his eyes. She also noticed he was very pale, he seemed ghost like but was very beautiful.

"Good" he smirked and kneeled down in front of her

A cold had grasped her chin and moved her head from side to side, his eyes roamed up and down her body causing Sakura to feel very uncomfortable. "Please don't look at me like that" she shyed away

"What's your name?"

"Sakura" she watched as he stood up

"Hn" his dark eyes looked over her noticing how small and thin she was, he noticed right away that her hair was pink and that she had bright green eyes _'weird' _he thought to himself. "Here" he said removing his cape and passing it to her "cover yourself up" he looked away, under his cloak he wore a black muscle shirt, Sakura examied his muscular arms, a light blush coming over her face, she was also able to see his face better now, she couldn't help but stare "where do you live?"

"Kohona" she smiled and stood up as well, wrapping the cloak around herself

"Why don't you have any shoes?" he looked down at her feet

"I don't own any" a small blush apeared on her face

"Hn" he mumbled and turned away

"What's your name?"

'Sasuke' he answered

"Ah, well thank you Sasuke-kun" she bowed her head in respect, but in doing so made her dizzy and she started to fall forward only to be caught by a surprised Sasuke

Sasuke sighed inwardly noticing the girl had passed out "_Dammit_" he thought to himself and picked her up bridal style.


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**When All Is Over**

**By**

**KairiBloom**

**Chapter Two**

"Hey, whose the pink head?" Naruto questioned as Sasuke walked into the house "Never thought I'd say something like that to Sasuke" he said as he raised a finger to his lip and walked towards the living room deep in thought

Naruto, Neji, Shikamary, Lee and Kakashi lived with Sasuke in a mansion he owned. It was deep in the forest hidden amongst the trees so they could stay hidden, Sasuke owned many of these kind of properties all over the world. The mansion was unlike any other located in the area. It resembled an old 18th century house and contained a range of formal rooms, the walls were covered with tapestry wall-hangings and wood panelings, dark hard wood lined the floor. Wood panels also covered every single window through out the old mansion.

"Whose she?" Neji asked he walked out of the sitting room to greet Sasuke

"I don't know" Sasuke shrugged

"You don't know?" Naruto raised an eyebrow "Why did you bring her here?"

"Hn" Sasuke just shrugged and headed for the staircase caring the small girl still

'How troublemsome' Shikamaru sighed as he re-entered the dark living room.

The mansions had a parlour, dining room and sitting room that was once used for entertaining visitors, now they sat empty and dusty, the dining room was dark-panelled and was lit by candle light, the kitchen contained dressers, shelves, an oven, an open fire with an iron fire-back, iron crane trivets and spits, a tripod to support a pot or kettle over the range, a large deal table, and a sink of stone and timber lined with lead. The mansion also contained many bed rooms each of which had four-poster beds equipped with linen curtains. The mansion was built like a maze, if you didn't know you way around you could get lost for quite sometime.

Sasuke took Sakura upstairs and into his room and laid her down on his bed, it had black sheets and a black blanket. To the left of the bed was another black couch and coffee table, a few books cluttered the top of it. To the right was a door that lead into a huge bathroom. He had added this on especially for him, he wanted a modern feel to his bedroom. After he laid Sakura down in his bed he watched her sleep for a bit, wishing that he was able to dream again. Absently he brought his hand up and brushed a few pink strands away from her face.

Sasuke pulled his hand back immediately as if he was burnt by an unseen fire "Why the hell did I do that?" his eyes wide "Hmm" he thought as he narrowed his eyes at her, he didn't enjoy these feelings he felt, sighing he decided to leave before his hand decided to act on its own again.

"Hey teme!" Naruto grinned as Sasuke joined the others around a dark oak table that sat in the middle of the dinning room

"Don't piss me off" Sasuke snapped

"The hells your problem?" Naruto mumbled

Sasuke rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Shikamaru who leaned back in his chair, arms crossed behind his head and his eyes closed. "Any new leads?" Sasuke asked

"No." Shikamaru answered not bothering to open his eyes or change his position

"Has Kakashi returned yet?"

"No." he said again

"Hn"

"Are we going to go hunting tonight?" Naruto turned serious

"Hn" Sasuke nodded his head in aproval "Yes, we'll go tonight"

"What about the girl?" Neji asked

"Kakshi should be back soon, leave a note telling him to watch her and maybe he should go buy some food or whatever" Naruto answered for Sasuke

Sasuke shook his head in annoyance then took notice that there was someone missing from the table "Where the hell is Lee?"

"Don't know, don't care" Naruto shrugged as he left to find paper and a pen

"He left after you did, saying something about having to get something" Neji mumbled

"Whatever" Sasuke rolled his eyes "Lets go before the dobe eats his own arm"

"Teme I heard that" Naruto yelled from somewhere in the kitchen 'Alright lets go' he yelled as he ran to the other boys in the entrance way

Sasuke nodded his head and they all took off into the night


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

**When All Is Over**

**By**

**KairiBloom**

**Chapter Three**

_Kakshi~  
Teme brought home some pink haired chick. Watch her while we go hunt. Be back later.  
Yours truly (The most amazing and Handsome guy EVER!)  
Naruto (Believe it!)  
P.S- Teme wants you to go get her some food._

"Hmm" Kakashi humed to himself as he looked over the note "Sasuke actually brought a girl home?" Kakashi shook his head as he set off to the grocery store located in Kohona, grabbing a jacket to cover most of his pale skin he shut the door still shaking his head in amusment.

"I wonder what she likes" Kakshi thought to himself as he walked up and down the isles '"Ugh" he groaned as he picked up some lettus "This?" he questioned looking over it. he threw the lettus in the basket "What else? She probably wont want to eat just this green ball" he sighed as he continued his journey going up and down the isles finding random food and throwing it into the basket.

When Kakashi returned home he took the food and walked into the kitchen, pondering on what he could possible make with all the random stuff he got.

"I've never had to make this stuff before, how does it work?" he questioned looking at the bag full of rice "Boil water in a pot... seems simple enough"

Sasuke and the rest of the boys were born as vampires, Sasuke being born into the family who ruled the undead. Naruto became friends with Sasuke long after, Kakashi was hired by Sasuke's father to held mentor him when he was young, Kakashi stood by him every since. Neji and the rest where hired as body guards. Sasuke's father was killed over a thousand years ago, being murdered by his other son Itachi. Itachi was jealous that Sasuke was next in line, so he killed their father and took over as leader. Sasuke left soon after that to wonder the world and gain more power so one day he could take back his thrown.

**-Meanwhile with the boys-**

They had currently come across a pety gang of thevies that were causing trouble for people in a near by village, they hid in the shadows watching as their pray excited the small village and headed for a small hut.

"Them?" Neji asked as he looked at Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke nodded "No one would notice if they were gone"

They stood on the branches of a few trees waiting for the gang to get far enough away from the village so no one could hear.

"I want the fat one" Naruto licked his lips

"Dobe" Sasuke muttered as he rolled his eyes

"How troublesome" Shikamaru crossed his arms

"Listen up" Neji started "The plan is to be stealthy and clean. And get all you can, this will be our last hunt for a month or so, make sure your full."

"Right" Naruto nodded "Ready?" he turned to look at his comrads

"Ready!" they nodded together in agreament.

Naruto was first to attack, he jumped down from the trees and queitly landed near its roots still hidden by the shadow the other three followed the same way, making sure not to make a sound or any movement that the men would be able to catch onto. Then faster then the human eye would be able to catch they charged at their victoms, jumping on top of them and trapping them on top of the ground. Before the men were able to shout or even conprihend what was happening their necks were bit into releasing their blood into the hungry vampires mouths.

"Finally" Naruto mutered as he kicked the dead body at his feet "That was good" he smirked as he wiped the blood from his mouth.

"Delicous" Neji said as he climed off the dead body "So fragile" he muttered as he easily picked up the dead man "There pathetic" he spat "Only good for food."

"Hn" Sasuke agreed "Burn the bodies, leave no trace of them"

"Right" Naruto nodded as he began running around looking for twigs and stuff they could use for fire wood.

After the bodys were burned and Sasuke decided that it was time to leave.

"Kakashi?" Naruto raised an eyebrow as he found Kakshi in the kitchen still attempting to make rice

"What smells so bad?" Naruto whinned as he plugged his nose

"I burnt the rice" Kakashi muttered

"Rice?" Naruto questioned making fake gaging noises

"Stop being so dramatic" Kakashi rolled his eyes

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as he watched the two bicker from the kitchen entrance, he decided it would be best to leave them to it and headed towards his room somewhat hoping the girl had taken off, he sighed as he saw her laying in his bed still, he walked over to the bed and sat on the edge watching her sleep, turning away he put his head into his hands and sighed loudly

"W-who are you?" Sasuke looked up to see Sakura looking at him

"Sasuke" he answered in his famous monotone voice

"How did I get here?" she looked around his room "And why is it so dark in here?" she squinted her eyes attempting to see better

Sasuke sighed inwardly as he got off the bed and walked over to a candle that sat on a bench near the door, lighting it he brought it over to the bed making the room more visable "Better?" he asked

"Yes thank you" she gave him a warm smile cocking her head to the side a bit 'Wow he's beautiful' she thought to herself as she examinded his face, dark ebony bangs fell over his coal, emotionless eyes, and his skin almost the color of snow

"What's wrong?" she looked at him confused as she noticed he was giving her a funny look

"Nothing" he looked her up and down, her long hair was messy and fell around her face "Are you hungry?'

'Kinda... but it's okay I can normally go a few days without food' She smiled at him again

He raised an eyebrow towards her "Kakashi is making you some food down stairs, if you would like to go"

"Oh! Um, you didn't have too" She said nervously and started to play with some of her hair

"I didn't.." he rolled his eyes "As I said it was Kakashi"

"Whose Kakashi?"

"You'll meet him when you go down to eat.. if you still have questions about him then you can ask yourself" he got off the bed "Are you coming?' he looked at her

"S-sure" she jumped off the bed and followed him down the stairs

"Hey it's the pink haired chick!" Naruto yelled and grinned

"Obviously, idiot" Sasuke rolled his eyes

"What was that teme?" Naruto yelled as he jumped onto the dining room table pointing a finger at Sasuke

Sakura watched as the two boys fought, she noticed two others sitting around the table. One looked very bored with his arms crossed behind his head and his feet rested up on the table, while the other had his eyes closed as his head rested in his hands.

"How come no one else is eating?" she looked at Sasuke

"We already ate!" Naruto grinned jumping down from the table "By the way, I'm Naruto"

"I'm Sakura" she returned the smile

"And he's Shikamaru" he pointed to the one that looked like he had a pineapple for a head

"Hello" she smiled again and bowed her head

"Hey" Shikamaru said in return

"And he's Neji" Naruto pointed to the other one

"Hn" he didn't bother to look at her or open his eyes

"Um, hi" she looked at him

"Yo!" Kakashi poked his head out from the kitchen

"Oh, and he's Kakashi" Naruto said

"Oh" she smiled at him "Thank you for making me food" she bowed towards him

Kakashi rubbed his head and a smile appeared under his make "You really shouldn't thank me until you've seen it." He mumbled "Have a seat and ill bring it right out"

"The hell is that?" Naruto yelled as he pointed to the food Kakashi set in front of Sakura "I thought you were making rice? You mutilated it!" Naruto accused Kakashi

"I did not!" Kakashi huffed

"It's fine" Sakura smiled she was just happy to have food in front of her

Sasuke had currently taken a seat beside Sakura, he was also eyeing the food not sure what to make out of it.

"How could you have messed up RICE?" Naruto yelled as he followed Kakashi into the kitchen

"Don't mind Naruto" Shikamaru said "He's just hyperactive"

"It's alright" Sakura smiled as she ate some of the rice

"Does that really taste good?" Shikamaru asked giving the rice a weird look "It doesn't look good" he wrinkled his nose

"It's fine" Sakura laughed

**-Later that Night-**

"So what do you guys do?" Sakura asked now that she was done eating and Kakashi and Naruto had joined the rest around the table

"Uh" Naruto eyed Sasuke waiting for a response

"We travel a lot" Sasuke answered leaning back against his chair, he crossed his arms and clossed his eyes.

"Oh.." she smiled at Sasuke "Are any of you guys married?"

"I think Sasuke-teme is gay" Naruto laughed

Sasuke's eyes shot open to reveal a death glare towards his blond haired friend

"Eeep" Naruto ducked as a chair flew towards him "Ah-ha... I mean, well I almost am" he smiled

"Really" Sakura smiled "She's really lucky"

"Believe it!" Naruto smiled

Just then a loud noise was heard from somewhere out side causing the men to jump to their feet, Sasuke shot a death glare towards the door.

"What the hell was that?" Naruto yelled as he ran to the front doors, everyone else following behind including Sakura.

"Lee!" Shikamaru shouted as they found only Lee's head laying on the grass outside

"Who the hell did this?" Naruto yelled, his eyes flickering to a blood red

"Sakura" Sasuke snapped as she started to step outside "Don't come out!" he pushed her back in and slammed the door "There still here" Sasuke groweled glancing towards Kakashi

"I know" He nodded in response looking around at the surrounding trees "It's to late Sasuke, they've already seen her"

Sasuke nodded "I know"

"It seems they have something against us. I assume they will try to take us out one by one, starting with the weakest, Sakura"

"Not if I kill them first"

"Bastards!" Naruto slammed his fist into the ground "Ill fucking kill you!" He yelled causing birds to fly out of the trees

"Lee was indeed a great companion" Neji knelt down beside Lee's head "He will be missed"

"Naruto calm down" Sasuke hushed "We'll get revenge but now is not the time" he snapped

"Ill kick there ass right here right now!" Naruto jumped up and began running towards the trees only to be stopped by Kakashi

"That's enough fool" Neji glared at him "There waiting for us, we are safer if we stay in the seal of the house, we need to find out the meaning of this, do you think your cousin might have anything to do with it?"

"Probably" Sasuke nodded "Be ready to leave tomorrow night, oh and Naruto.."

"What?"

"Emotions are a sign of weakness" Sasuke turned his back to his friend "Try to control yourself next time"

"Grrr" Naruto looked back at Lee

"What about Sakura?" Shikamaru asked

"She's coming" Sasuke simply said and walked back into the house


	4. Chapter Four

Authors Note: Sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto.

When All Is Over  
By  
KairiBloom

Chapter 4.

_'Please don't hurt me' a young girl cried, streaks of tears on her cheek twinkeled from the moon light_

_'hn' an evil smirk appeared on the mans face _(_that's not me! I wouldn't harm anyone like that)_

'_Please' the girl started to cry 'I promise I wont call the police it'll be fine' tears streamed down her beaten face _(_I wouldn't, couldn't hurt anyone!)_

'_Haha!' he laughed mercifully 'I have no intentions on letting you go little puppet' his arm flashed forward and pinned the girl to the wall in the alley 'scream' he whispered in her ear _

_(no)_

_'p-please' she sobbed_

_(stop)_

_'scream' he said more roughly_

_(STOP!)_

'Sasuke?...'

_'Please I don't want to die' she choked as some blood gurgled in her mouth _(_I don't want to kill you!)_

_'Hn' another smirk appeared on his face as the blood pooled out of her mouth 'delious' he licked some of the blood from her cheek_

_(STOP!!!!)_

'SASUKE!!!'

Sasuke's eyes shot open, he had Naruto pinned to the wall by his throat 'W-what happened?' his eyes wide as he let his hand fall away from Naruto's throat.

'Another nightmare?' Naruto asked concern written on his face

'yeah' Sasuke sighed as he fell back on his bed 'there getting worse'

'I figured' Naruto sat down next to Sasuke

'What time is it?' Sasuke put his face into his hands and sighed

'Around two in the morning' Naruto looked towards the hotel room door

_**(Knock Knock)**_

'hmm?' Sasuke looked towards the door

'Who would be awake at this time?' Naruto raised an eyebrow

'Sasuke?' Sakura's voice was heard as she opened the door slowly 'Are you okay?'

Sasuke nodded as he watched Sakura walk in, she was sharing a room with Kakashi next to Sasuke and Naruto's room.

'I heard you yelling' she whispered as she made her way over to his bed

'happens' he muttered

'Ahem' Naruto coughed 'ill be in Kakashi's room if anyone needs me' Naruto took on last glance towards Sasuke before exciting the room

'You know' Sakura said shyly as she sat down beside Sasuke 'I get nightmares a lot too'

'Hn'

'Sasuke I've been wanting to ask you something'

'Then ask' he rubbed his temples

'What's it like?'

'What?' he turned to look at her confused

'To be immortal?'

After the little incident that had happened at the house they really had no choice but to tell Sakura their secret, at first she thought they were just playing with her until Naruto had shown her his fangs.

'It feels like a curse' he muttered

'What do you mean' she looked into his eyes

'Nevermind' he sighed laying back down on the bed, Sakura's back was now facing him as she sat at the edge

'Sasuke'

'hn?' his eyes were closed

'I'm scared'

'Don't worry' he opened his eyes to see her turn and face him 'they wont hurt you'

'but they killed Lee' she whispered

'I know' he turned to face the ceiling 'But I wont leave your side, they wont ever get a chance to kill you'

'Thank you' she smiled and layed down next to him, her face only a few inches from his ear

'Uh.. Sakura?' his eyes shifted over to her face 'what are you doing?'

'I don't know, I have this over welming feeling to jump you' she sat up on her elbows looking down on his face, her eyes traveled to his bare chest then down to his boxers.

'Uh...' Sasuke wasn't to sure how to react

'Sasuke' she whispered as she brought her face closer to his

'...?'

'I'm going to kiss you now..' she mumbled as she pressed her lips to his

**Sauske's prov**

_'the hell_?' he thought to himself as Sakura's lips made contact with his own, his eyes wide with shock

Sakura then continued to climb on top of him causing her to stradle him (Sasuke was to shocked to move), while never breaking their kiss. He started to kiss her back roughly as he closed his eyes slightly while bringing his hands up to her waist and pulling her closer. He could feel her heart beating faster as he touched her, and her blood flowing faster, his head started pounding with lust. He then quickly twisted her underneath him and pressed himself to her, his breathing picking up. _'Fuck' _he thought to himself as he brought his hand to the top of her shirt and with one quick movement ripped it off.

'Why are you doing this to me Sakura?' he breathed into her ear as he pulled her off the bed and pushed her up against the wall, he started kissing her neck and sucking lightly. His hands roaming over bra and up and down her waist, his ears were pounding, he wanted more 'fuck' he muttered again getting fustrated, he needed more this wansn't enough. He grabbed her wrist and pushed her back to the bed

'Sasuke?' she looked at him confused, panting heavily, Sasuke stared at her watching her black lacy bra (which he had given her money to buy, that along with many of the clothes she wore now) go up and down as she breathed.

He made his way over to Sakure grabbing her hair and pulling her face to his, he scanned her eyes quickly then pushed his lips back to hers. Sakura quickly snaking her arms around his neck, Sasuke took this oppertunity to pull her pajama pants off leaving her in a bra and underwear. They both fell back onto the bed, Sakura underneath Sasuke, he started to grind himself up against her giving her the oppertunity as to how hard he actually was.

Sasuke sucked and kissed back down her neck owning many small moans from Sakura which was only driving him more wild, feeling her blood flowing beneath her neck was driving him nuts and then without a second thought he bit down

'Sasuke..' Sakura gasped as her back arched

His breathing picked up once again as the taste of her blood filled his mouth

'Sasuke' she whispered 'stop...'

He knew he had to but bringing himself to was harder then expected, he brought his hands up to her upper arms and clasped them hard trying to regain control of himself before it was to late. He opened his eyes and looked towards the wall (stop) his mind shouted

'Sasuke' Sakura breathed

'STOP!' he shouted and threw himself back into the wall breathing heavy as her blood dripped down his chin

'Sasuke' Sakura quickly sat up and looked at him 'are you okay?'

'heh' he whiped the blood from his mouth and made his way back to her 'I was sucking your blood and you ask me if I'm okay' he sat down against the head of the bed pulling her into his chest.

'I know' Sakura giggled

'You know' Sasuke rested his nose against her hair 'this wasn't suppose to happen' he whispered

'I know' Sakura snuggled closer to him afraid he might push her away

Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes 'We can try' he finally said 'but on one condition'

'What?' she looked up at him

'You never tell anyone about us, no one. Not even Naruto or Kakashi, the walls have ears and I wouldn't want anyone to use you against me. In the morning everything will be as it was.

'Okay' Sakura nodded her head knowing this was her only chance to be with him 'You know what I find funny Sasuke?'

'Hn?' he mumbled getting ready to let sleep take him

'We just met four days ago and I already feel this way about you'

'weird' he said sarcastically

'Goodnight Sasuke' Sakura smiled and kissed his forehead

'hn' he mumbled yet again.

'I see you Sasuke' A voice from a nearby tree whispered 'So you have finally fallen in love...excellent!'

Authors Note: What did you think? Review!!


	5. Chapter Five

**When All is Over  
By  
KairiBloom**

'What does it mean Kakashi?' Naruto asked from a dark corner in an alley way

'nothing good, I can assure you'

'What can we do about it?' Naruto growled 'I wont let them kil-'

'Naruto!' Kakashi sighed and turned to look at Naruto's glowing red eyes 'we can't do anything.. at least not yet'

**-Sasuke and Sakura-**

'Sasuke' Sakura asked shyly as she played with her hands she was wearing a dark green cloak that Naruto had bought for her last night, it covered a black tank top and a black mini skirt, she also had black leg warmers on and her long pink hair was pulled back into a messy pony tail.

'hn?' Sasuke sat across from her in the small restaurant dressed in black baggy pants and a black tank top that was unzipped a bit showing off his pale and well defined peck muscles. A sight that any woman would have drooled over. Sasuke and Sakura had currently left to go out for supper, she had wanted to talk to Sasuke about the other night but didn't want to do it within hearing range of the other vampires.

'If.. you have bad dreams when you sleep, why do you sleep then?' she mumbled as she took a sip of some water

'I..' he sighed and watched as a waitress came up to take their order

'Mine name is Minona I will be your server tonight, what can I get for you two?' she smiled, more towards Sasuke. She was very pretty, long black hair that was pulled into a high pony-tail showing off her forest green eyes and dressed in a beautiful white kimono.

'Water will do fine' Sasuke didn't take his eyes off of Sakura as he handed the waitress the menu

'I would like the chicken stir-fry' Sakura smiled

'okay' The waitress gave another hopeful smile towards Sasuke

'You were saying?' Sakura asked

'As you know, vampires don't need to sleep it's not necessary but...' Sasuke sighed and leaned back into his chair crossing his arms and averting his eyes to the window 'if and when we sleep we are able to see glimpses of the future..it's not always correct so we don't rely on it to much'

'If you can do that then why don't you sleep more?' Sakura asked in awe

'The rest of our senses turn off, if someone were to attack us and we were asleep we wouldn't know... we are very weak in the state, and I would rather not know..'

'know what?'

'I don't want to know the future..'

'oh' Sakura mumbled as food was placed in front of her

**-30 minutes later-**

Sasuke and Sakura had left the restaurant and were making their way back to the hotel, the streets were dark and empty.

'That's depressing' Sakura mumbled as she walked close to Sasuke

'What?' he looked down at her

'Knowing the future, I like mine being a mystery' she smiled playfully at him

'hn' he sighed and turned to look back at the road

'Also.. I've been wanting to ask about u-'

'Sakura' Sasuke hissed as he covered her mouth with his cold hand and pressed her up against a wall 'don't move' he whispered and tried to cover her with his body

Sakura searched frantically for whatever Sasuke was looking at, she was pushed against the wall rather tightly and it was constricting some of her air his hand was still over her mouth but his face was turned away as his eyes narrowed at something in the distance.

'When I move away keep to the shadows, hide until there all dead' he whispered rather quickly 'pull your hood up over your face, just in case one gets away I don't want them to know what you look like'

Sakura nodded and did as she was told, fear was consuming her body unsure of what Sauske was looking at. He turned his body so his chest was forward but his back still pressed against her to keep her hidden. Sakura was trying to control her breathing not wanting to start hyperventilating from fear.

'Who are you?' Sasuke hissed, Sakura squinted her eyes as she saw two figures dressed in black emerge from the night, moon light illuminating there outline. A chilling feeling traveled up her spine, they looked like two reapers of death minus the sai.

'Sasuke..' she whispered her eyes wide with fear

'When I tell you to.. run but keep to the dark as I said' He didn't turn to look at her, keeping the enemy in his sight

'Sasuke..' she whispered again

_Clap clap_ one of the men was clapping his hands as they stopped about fifteen feet away give or take. 'Very good Sasuke' he mocked

'How do you know who I am?' Sasuke hissed reaching around his back fingering his sword

'We know much about you, infact we were sent to ask you a favor'

'Sent by who?' he relaxed his body a bit giving Sakura some more room behind him

'by your cousin'

Sasuke's body became tense instantly and his eyes narrowed in anger turning red 'fuck you!' he hissed as he grabbed his sword and ran towards the men but not before whispering 'run' before taking off. Sakura was fear stricken and unable to move, instead her knees started shaking and gave out making her fall to the ground never removing her eyes away as she watched Sasuke run towards the men, she had never seen him act like that before.

One of the men pulled out two axes covered in white bandages from beneath his cloak getting in the fighting position the other jumped away into the dark, Sasuke had reached the one with the axes and took a swing at his head but the enemy had easily blocked it with one of his weapons, the breeze was enough to push the hood off of his head reveling a face that was also covered in white bandages, there were mysteries black symbols drawn all over the bandages. Sasuke's eyes widened a bit seeing it but he quickly recovered himself and took another swing this time cutting a piece of the fabric from his enemies cloak as he dodged out of the way.

'Oh Sasuke..' someone said from behind him, he turned to see the other cloaked figured was kneeled behind Sakura holding a knife to her throat

'As I said before, we need to discuss something and if you don't want your flower to die I suggest your listen to what I have to say'

'...' Sasuke's mouth was opened a bit as he looked at the man holding the knife to her throat, his eyes wide he then knew he had lost. Hands shaking he let his sword fall to the ground making a loud clanking noise that echoed through the alley.

'Good boy' he mocked

'...' Sasuke still didn't say anything letting his bangs fall over his face.

'As I was saying, Lelianna would like you to come to her castle she has some important stuff you and her need to speak of. You may bring the rest of your crew but be there in a week or we'll come back and next time ill kill her' he said as he removed his hood, a bald but young guy with tattoo's all over his face moved his nose to Sakura's ear and licked is seductively receiving a shiver from Sakura in response. 'And just to make sure you know we aren't joking..' he said as he pulled the knife away from her throat but moved it to her lower back and stabbed her causing Sakura to gasp loudly. 'Later' he smiled as both of them disappeared

'Sakura!!' Sasuke ran towards her as she haunched over in pain

'It hurts' Sakura whispered as tears fell from her eyes, Sasuke made her lay on her other side so he could pull up the shirt allowing him to see where he penetrated her.

_'The blood' _he thought to himself as his mouth started to water _'it smells so good' _he licked his lips

'Sasuke...' Sakura cried as she tried to grab at her side to prevent the pain from coming but Sasuke had both of her wrists in his hand pulled up by her head 'please make it stop' more tears fell from her eyes

Sasuke ears were ringing as he stared at the blood coming from her cut _'I could drink it all, the others wouldn't know I could just say they killed her' _he thought to himself he moved one of his shaking fingers to were the blood was trailing down her skin and wipped some of it up and brought it to his mouth _'WAIT!' _Sasuke's eyes widened in shock 'what am i doing?' he mumbled to himself 'Sakura' he turned to look at her eyes 'ill make the pain stop'

'Sasuke..' she whispered and just nodded her head

Sasuke wiped the blood off of his finger onto his pants then bit into it allowing some of his blood to trail down his finger, he brought it to her side and let a few drops fall onto it causing Sakura to yell in pain.

'Sasuke' she said through clenched teeth, her eyes were also clenched shut. 'What did you do?'

'It'll stop, my blood has healing powers in it'

A few minutes later the cut was completely headed all that was left was the blood smears on her side, Sakura had also relaxed but still layed on her side glancing at Sasuke 'Will I be..'

'A vampire? No.' Sasuke stood up bringing Sakura up bridal style carrying her back to the hotel

'Thank you Sasuke' she mumbled as she stretched her neck out and placed a small kiss on his neck then snuggled back into his chest letting sleep fall over her.

'Sakura...' he sighed looking down at her face 'I'm sorry....'

**-An hour later-**

'What the hell do you mean your leaving?' a very angry Naruto shouted

'Keep your voice down nimrod' Sasuke hissed back

'Sasuke, I don't think it's a good idea you go alone' Kakashi mumbled from his seated position on the bed, the boys were in Kakashi's hotel room while Sakura was sleeping in Naruto's and Sasuke's.

'Your cousin isn't very trustful, who knows what she'll try to do' Shikamaru said as he leaned against one of the walls.

'I would rather go alone' Sasuke said standing in front of Naruto who was blocking the door.

'Is this because Sakura got hurt?' Naruto growled 'she's fine now, no harm done and besides we will all be there we can protect her'

'no!' Sasuke snapped 'I want you all to stay here, I will return after I know what Lelianna wants.'

'I wont let you go' Naruto crouched down perparing to fight if he had too

'Sasuke, I have to agree with Naruto this time' Neji replied as he crossed his arms and sat back in the chair

'I can kill you all if need be, there's a reason why I am the leader' Sasuke turned to look at Neji

'But you wont' Naruto answered

'No, but I would be happy to knock you all out'

'Just let him go Naruto' Kakashi sighed rubbing his temples 'Sasuke is our leader and if he thinks this is best then we can't do anything to stop him'

'But Kakashi' Naruto straightened up allowing his arms to fall to his side

'Hn' Sasuke walked past Naruto but looked him up and down before he left pulling his hood from his cloak over his head

Naruto stood there with his hands clenched and shaking, his head drawn forward letting his bangs fall over his eyes 'Sasuke...' he said to himself


	6. Chapter Six

**When All Is Over  
By  
KairiBloom**

It had been a month since Sasuke had left for his cousins Naruto and the gang had bought an old mansion that was run down and basically in the middle of no where. Sakura had tagged along with them, but she hasn't said a word to anyone since she found out that Sasuke had left without saying a word to her.

"Sakura you need to eat" Kakashi muttered as he pushed some rice in her direction "You barely eat anymore, look at all the weight your losing" he said getting annoyed

Sakura just looked at the bowl of rice then got up and walked away from the kitchen table and towards the room she was currently occupying

"Still not eating?" Naruto asked as he walked into the kitchen

"No, not talking, not eating, nothing" Kakashi grumbled as he cleaned up the bowl of rice "What do we do? I never knew humans can be so stubborn

"I have no idea, I'm not that familiar with humans myself" Naruto shrugged "Have you heard anything from him yet?"

"No" Kakashi shook his head

(Where ever you go whatever you do, I will be right here waiting for it takes or how my heart breaks I will be right here waiting for you)

Sakura sat alone in her room looking out the window into the night sky, she had gotten use to sleeping during the day and staying awake during the night. Maybe if I were a vampire he could have taken us with him Sakura had thought this to herself many times now since he left.

"Hey Sakura?" Naruto said as he opened the door to her room "You okay?"

".." Sakura turned to look at him and shrugged

"You haven't been eating anything lately" he said as he came and sat beside her on the bed

"Naruto..?" She asked quietly

"Yes?" he asked shocked that she was actually talking again

"Can you make me a vampire?"

"What?" Naruto eye's opened in shock "Why?"

"Because then we can go look for Sasuke and wouldn't have to sit here when something bad could have happened to him"

"That's not the reason why we haven't gone to look for him" Naruto sighed

"Then why?" Sakure asked angrily

"Because he told us not too and he's our leader"

"That's stupid what if he could be dead?"

"..." Naruto wasn't sure what to say

"I think we should go find him" Sakura mumbled

"Ahem!"

They both turned to see Neji standing in the door "I have to agree with Sakura, Naruto.. If you haven't forgot about Lee we need to get to the other vampires and waiting around for Sasuke isn't doing us any good"

"I don't know"; Naruto shook his head "Sasuke said to wait for him"

"We need to get Sasuke and then go alert the others"; Neji said ";And I came to say I'm leaving now and whoever wants to come with me can, I'm not going to sit around and wait any longer"

"I'm going with him" Sakura stood up and ran to Neji's side "Naruto are you going to come too?.."

Naruto looked out the window before he turned to say "Believe it"

**-Currently with Sasuke-**

"Don't be stupid, you'll rot away in here" Lelianna said to Sasuke

"Hn" Sasuke muttered as he turned away

Sasuke was currently locked up in a jail cell located at the bottom of a huge castle

"I don't know how long you think you can keep me here" Sasuke glared at her "I am the king of the dammed, honestly how long do you think till someone comes looking for me? And I'm warning you now when that time comes you better be no where near me or ill tear you limb from limb" Sasuke eyes turned red

"Well it wouldn't have to be this way if you would just marry me" she snapped back

"Like hell I would"

"Why not?"

"Idiot"Sasuke muttered

"Is it because you like that pink haired human? Well it wouldn't be hard to get rid of her.. she is after all only human"

"Don't you dare" Sasuke said as he slammed his hand into the bars causing them to dent a little

"Actually I think I just might" she smiled and laughed as she walked away

"Lelianna!!" Sasuke yelled "Dammit" he said as he started to pace around the cell he had to find a way out before Lelianna gets to Sakura.


	7. Chapter Seven

**When All Is Over  
By  
KairiBloom**

**Chapter Seven**

"Run Sakura" Naruto beathed as he was pinned up against a tree "Run!" was the last thing Sakura heard before she took a blow to the back of the head and her world went black.

Sasuke sat in n trance like state, delirious and weak from hunger. He hadn't had any blood in over a month, dark purple circles graced the bottom of his eyes, and his once white skin was going a dealthy grey. Moon shone in through the bars, causing a moon light spot on the hard stone floor. He stared at the stop intently, pissed from being captured so easyily. He wasn't even quite sure how he got down here. All he remembered was being sprayed with some kind of garlic spray and passing out. He flicked his eyes to the steal bars, honestly he would have broke them long ago if they weren't laced in silver. Narrowing his eyes in discust he heard the door open from the top of the stone steps.

"Good morning darling" lelianna smiled sweetly as she came into view  
"..." Sasuke's eyes turned red with rage but yet he didn't budge from his spot on the floor  
"Oh don't be like that" she made an unhappy face her black hair creeped over her pale face "I have something for you dear" she smiled and motioned to someone at the top of the steps, a bigger vampire walked slowly down the steps carrying an unconcious Sakura, the pink dress she wore torn in place and blood spattered all over her body from small like cuts on her skin  
"What the hell is this?" Sasuke snapped as he ran towards the bars, careful not to touch them  
"Well I had a thought" Lelianna started "My dear Sasuke hadn't eaten in awhile, so I thought you would be hungry" she smiled evily "So I had my boys capture this.. thing" she motioned at Sakura and ran one of her slim pale fingers up Sakura's arms, capturing some of the sticky blood on it. She brought it up to her mouth and licked it off "Taste good" she smirked "Enjoy" she said as another vampire stepped out of the shadows and sprayed some substance on Sasuke causing him to pass out.

A few hours later Sakura woke up laying on a very hard, damp, stone floor. "Where am I?" she said to herself as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She felt something sticky on the back of her head, bringing her hands foreward she saw blood all over it, examining closer she saw blood all over her entire body. Starting to get scared she tried to stand, failing she fell back against a wall.  
"You've lost a lot of blood, it's better if you don't move" someone said from the shadow in a corner of the cell  
"Whose there?" Sakura squinted her eyes to see, leaning foreward a little  
"Don't!" the voice snapped "Stay over there" he shifted a little so Sakura could see who it was  
"Sasuke!" She gasped and smiled and she went to go to him  
"Sakura stay over there!" He yelled at her, his eyes flickering red  
"Sasuke?" she whimpered and backed into the wall away from him "What's wrong?"  
"The blood" he whispered eyeing her hungrily  
Her eyes widdened as she suddenly realized "Oh Sasuke!" she gasped as she looked at her arms and legs, Sasuke licked his lips as he watched her closely "You don't look so good Sasuke" she said sadly as she looked him over, his chaped lips turned into a smirk, his dark trench coat turning grey with wear, and his dark baggy jeans ripped in spots, and soaked from water.  
"Neither do you"  
"I know" she smiled at him, brushing some of her long dirty pink hair away from her face  
"Arg" Sasuke suddenly gasped in pain and hinched forward clutching his chest  
"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled starting to run to his side  
"No" he gasped "Stay there"  
"Sasuke" she said quietly "Your weak from not having any blood aren't you?"  
"Hn" he nodded pushing himself back against the wall, he sighed heavily and closed his eyes  
Sakura stared at him for a long time before saying "Take some of mine" she whispered  
"What?" his eyes shot open as he stared at her  
"Take some of mine" she said again  
"No." he said simply  
"Sasuke you have to" she begged "You wont make it if you don't"  
"And you wont if I do" he snapped  
"Sasuke, I've lived alone for a long time" she said sadly looking away from him "You saved me from that, and... and.. "Tears started to fill her eyes "I love you" she yelled at him  
"Sakura..." He said eyes wide  
"Please, let me help you" she started to move towards him  
"I may not be able to stop" he warned  
"I trust you" Sakura stoped about a foot away from him, Sasuke stood up and glanced down at her face she smiled nervously as she leaned up to capture his lips, his eyes widened as he felt her lips move against his chaped ones. Pulling back she cocked her head sideways "Ill be okay"  
"Stupid girl" Sasuke muttered and shook his head, taking his hand he moved some of her hair away from her neck. leaning towards her he glanced at her before biting down on her pale neck, causing a gasp to spill from her lips. She brought her hands up, grasping his shoulders in pain, he moved his hands to grasp her waist.  
"Sasuke" Sakura whispered as she started to feel dizzy "I don't feel so good"  
Sasuke glanced at her but didn't pull back from her neck, he couldn't pull back her blood tasted so good.  
"Sasuke" she stuttered "Stop" she begged quitly as she felt her legs buckle, Sasuke grasp became tighter, holding her tigher against his cold body.  
"Sasuke" she gasped before becoming limp in his arms  
Pulling back Sasuke held her body with one of his arms, and took the other to whipe her blood from his mouth. She lay limp in his arm, he turned to glance at the bars feeling his powers returning he glanced at Sakura and smirked before turned and swiftly swiping his arms across the bars, bending them easily. As he picked Sakura up bridal style and walked through the bars he felt his hand burn slightly from were silver got stuck.  
"Lelianna" he smirked "I'm coming for you."


End file.
